


Thunder

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: markus and leo being brothers [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Murder, Junkyard Scene (Detroit: Become Human), Scratching, Self-Harm, give me criticism ive never had a flashback so tell me if im accurate!, i want to improve that kind of stuff, we went from calm conversations to panic attacks real quick in this series i see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Markus never liked thunder storms. They became much more after the junkyard, though.





	Thunder

Markus knew from the moment he woke up that it was going to storm later in the day. One of the many good things about being a somewhat all-knowing species. But, it was also one of the bad things about being him. He was antsy and fidgety all day, just waiting for it to happen so he could lock himself in his room and turn his audio processors off. He’d done it once before, he could do it again.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Leo asked. Leo had just fully gotten moved into the house, and had never seen what happened when it rained. All he knew was that he was living with Markus now after leaving the mental hospital for rehabilitation. Markus glanced up from the table, stopping his movements as he realized he was tapping his fingers against the table. “You’ve been really twitchy all morning. Something wrong?”

 

“Uh…” Markus bit his lip before giving a fake chuckle. “Yeah, it’s just--I’m just trying to work out some small virus in my system. I’ll be fine.” He assured, giving a smile. Leo raised his eyebrows but nodded, going back to the electronic book he was reading. Markus went back to tapping and anxiously staring out the window at the grey and darkened skies.

 

It was later in the day, almost night in fact, and Markus heard the first roll of thunder. He instantly froze up, curling his hands into tight fists. He stood up and started walking off when Leo noticed. “Where are you going?” He asked, genuinely curious, but at the moment if felt like a personal attack.

 

“To my room.” Markus said, voice monotone. He started walking off, blocking out what Leo said next. He reached the room at the end of the hall and shut the door behind him, climbing onto the bed and reaching up to where his LED used to be to turn the audio processors off. He was ready to not be able to hear anything, just the mechanical ringing of silence.

 

Except that didn’t happen.

 

“What?” He mumbled to himself, trying again. It didn’t come. Was something broken? Running a quick scan, the only problem was a wiring problem with the audio processor. “Fuck!” He hissed, burying his face into his knees that were pressed to his chest. He yelped when he heard another sound of thunder and covered his processors with his hands, trying to block out any sound, but failing. It only muffled the noise, and the crackling was still there.

 

He could feel it starting. The rain pouring down his synthetic skin, the empty feeling in his head where his eye would be, the loud ringing, the thunder cracking every so often. He could  _ feel _ it. He felt hands on him, grabbing at his shoulders and legs, and eventually around his neck when he knew he was trying to leave.

 

_ “Where do you think you’re going!?” _

 

He whimpered and grit his teeth, pulling his hands away from his processors to scratch at the places he felt the handprints. He reached his neck and could barely feel the synthetic skin breaking under his blunt nails, and when he was done scratching, he looked down, his blurry vision seeing blue across his hands and running down his arms. He didn’t feel it. He could only feel the pouring rain drenching him.

 

He felt the pain, oh god, he could feel pain now. His lower legs were on fire and yet so cold at the same time, and it  _ hurt _ so badly. His eye was stinging with pain and so was the processor behind his ear. He felt a horrible itching and ache in his gut. He felt the pain of everything.

 

_ “There’s a place where we can be free! Find  _ **_Jericho!_ ** ”

 

He felt sick. Despite not needing to eat and not being able to become ill, he felt a feeling in where his ‘stomach’ was that made it feel like if anything was there, it would be coming straight up his throat and onto his bloody hands. He wanted out of here, he needed to find a way out--

 

“Markus?” A voice called. Markus groaned in frustration and pain, bringing his legs to his chest and covering his processors again. “Holy shit…” He barely heard it, but oh did he feel the hand on his skin and oh how he jumped back, scrambling away and his back hitting the headboard. He could barely see, but he could make out a figure.

 

_ “Please! Please, don’t kill me, I’m begging you--!” _

 

“I didn’t want to!” Markus shouted, feeling warm tears running down his face. “Please, I didn’t do a-anything, I didn’t  _ want _ to do anything! Please, get me--get me out of here!” He cried. He felt another hand on his shoulder and quickly flinched away, trying to back away further, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t get away from whatever was touching him.

 

He could feel the ground he was on dip in front of him and he heard something speaking. “Markus, can you look at me? Please, just look at me, okay?” It said. Markus slowly opened one of his eyes, the other still burning with pain. He could see the figure, and though it was slightly scratchy, he could make it out to be Leo. “Good, that’s a start.” He muttered. 

 

“Please, please, I-I-I didn’t want to hurt anyone, I just want out of here!” He exclaimed, trying to get Leo to just listen to him. Leo reached out and Markus quickly grabbed onto his wrists. “ _ Please _ !” He yelled, pleading to get this over with.

 

“Markus, it’s okay, you’re not wherever you think you are, I promise! You’re at our house, okay?” He assured. Markus blinked a few times and looked around. He felt so lost. His vision was suddenly starting to clear up, but he could still feel and hear everything. “Markus, I want you to do something for me, okay? Just-just breathe with me, okay?” He said. Markus slowly nodded, mimicking the breathing that Leo was doing, expelling warm air from his system. “That’s good.”

Markus went to say something, but was cut off by another crack of lightning, and suddenly he was spiralling again.

 

“Is it the storm?” Leo asked. Markus nodded quickly. “I-I think I can do something. Do you think you can let me leave the room for a minute?”

 

“Please, any-anything to make this fucking stop!” And with that, Leo was out of the room quickly, and less than a minute later he was back. Markus had screwed his eyes shut in the small amount of time, his hands curled into fists in between his crossed legs. Suddenly, the noise was gone and there was pressure on his processors. He opened his eyes and saw Leo looking at him. He was speaking, and Markus couldn’t hear him. His lips were moving. Lip reading program, please come in handy.

 

“Can you hear me?”

 

“I can read your lips. No, I-I can’t hear.” He said, feeling the hands leaving his body, though the disgusting feeling was still there. Leo gave him a worried smile. He looked around and then down to his hands. Holy shit. “Did...did I do that?” He asked holding his arm out and looking at the blood running down the blue claw marks. He looked back up to Leo, who nodded. “Shit.”

 

“How are you feeling?” Leo asked, tilting his head a bit.

 

“Like shit.” Markus said.

 

“We need to get you cleaned up.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Do you...wanna talk while we clean all this?” Leo asked, moving to stand up. Markus simply nodded. “Alright, come with me.” He said, holding a hand out. Markus hesitantly took it, half expecting the words ‘JERICHO’ to pop up, but they didn’t. He shakily stood up and the two walked down the hall to the bathroom, where Leo had grabbed a rag and ran it under the water before turning over. “Is there anywhere I could hit some kind of wiring and short-circuit you or something?” Markus shook his head, looking over the scratches across his neck in the mirror. “So...Why did all of this start?”


End file.
